What Happened to My Porn, Damnit!
by desufaahgot
Summary: Kyle visits deviantArt hoping to find some sexy Style pictures,but ends up horribly dissappointed. Luckily Stan shows up to help him... Rated M for BoyLove and Sexy Fine -ness stankyle Style


**First South Park fanfiction by me :D **

**yays~ Unfortunately, this was rushed and not revised or looked over, because i have actual english homework to do XD**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy. And I hope dA will eventually come around.**

South Park (c) Trey Parker + Matt Stone

* * *

Kyle sat there at his desk, staring at his computer screen. Since he had long ago accepted his man-crush on his super best friend, he no longer found fun in internet porn. No. He found interest in the fan art section of deviantArt. Since around 2006, many random strangers had posted beautiful artwork of people who strangely resembled not only him, but all of his friends and neighbors. As weird as this fact was, Kyle simply ignored it, because within this magical word of fanart was a "yaoi section". Many weird things were stumbled upon, but the red head chose to ignore most of it. He was only interested in a thing called "Style". He was most intrigued at how this couple shared the same names as he and his best friend. He also simply chose to ignore this. But alas, today as he checked the website for his glorious art, he found nothing. Saddened by this, he began researching on the mysteries brought unto him this cold winter night.

After a few minutes of snooping, Kyle had discovered that a new rule had been put into place, encouraging people to report artwork they found as innappropriate "child erotica". Kyle was appalled,as most of these fictional characters were not only _FICTIONAL CHARACTERS_, but also clearly adults.

Sighing, Kyle clicked open a new tab and google searched his favorite pairing, hoping to find his long awaited chance for, ahem, release.

"What are you doing?" Kyle jumped from his chair, startled by the intruding voice, although not fast enough to hide his computer screen.

"Sta-Stan! W-what are you doing here?" A deep shade of red, closely resembling his hair color, splashed itself onto his face as he found Stan staring at his computer screen in a curious manor.

"Well...since your parents are out of town with your brother, I figured I would grace you with my sexy fine presence. Although I can see I'm not needed here..."

Kyle lowered his head in embarrasmentas Stan moved from Kyle's desk and onto his bed, resulting in a large 'thump'. Stan observed Kyle with a mischeivous grin as he stayed there, head bowed, with a steaming red face.

"W-well. What would you like to do, now that your're here?" Kyle asked as he managed to sit himself on the bed next to Stan. And Asthough this night couldn't get any worse for Kyle Broflovski, he somehow manages to trip on the floor and fall onto the bed, his face burried inbetween Stan's legs. A small blush managed to sneak its way onto Stan's face as he nervously chuckled, his composture totally blown.

"Oops." Just as Kyle was about to apologize, his mouth about to form an 'S', he felt two arms snake around his waist. He looked up to find Stan not looking in his direction with a slight frown on his face. Kyle tried to break free of the raven haired teen's grasp, but found it incredibly difficult. After all, Stan had the body of an olympic swimmer, where as Kyle was blessed with a scrawny body, built for a nerd. As far as he knew, Stan could try to rape him and he wouldn't break free. Not that it would be rape, or he would want to break free. Kyle always had a thing for being submissive, especially if it regarded a certain super best friend.

Joining Stan back into the real world, and out of his thoughts, Kyle resumed struggling to break free of his confused friend's grasp.

"Stan! What is the hell is wrong with you! Let me go, damnit!" As angry as he tried to sound, he couldn't ignore the fact that it felt good having Stan's body wrapped around his own. After a few more seconds of squirming, Kyle gave up. Just was he relaxed his body, he found the arms around his begin to travel up and down his lower back and thighs. A huge wave of excitement and ecstacy shot through his body. His best friend, the guy he was so fond of, was feeling him up.

"Ahh, _Stan_!" A moan managed to escape his lips as the other boy continued sensually massaging sensitive areas of his body.

"Kyle..." He heard Stan grunt as he unzipped his pants, one of his hands abandoning Kyle to attend to the growing bulge underneath his boxers. The sight infront of him was too much to bear. Kyle breathed Stan's name again before taking his chin in his hand and kissing him. His other hand made its way to Stan's crotch. teasing with his head a few seconds before grabbing his cock completely, successfully jerking him off.

It was unfair for Stan to be having all the fun, so with a smirk, Stan led the hand on Kyle's thigh into his boxers, up to his balls and began rubbing them with his thumb. The newfound pleasure this brought Kyle made him incredibly horny, more so than he already was (if that was possible). Overcome with such feelings, he let go of Stan's penis and got closer to it with his mouth.

"Oh fuck..._.Kyle_" Stan grunted as Kyle placed his head on the tip of his tongue as he moved it around. Stan shoving himself into Kyle's mouth was a way of telling him to hurry the fuck up. Stan didn't like being teased. Kyle gulped down the pre-cum already in his mouth and began giving Stan a blowjob. It was slow at first, but Kyle picked up the pace when he saw that Stan was getting closer to his limit.

As Stan shot out his man-juice inside Kyle's mouth, he let out a big moan, followed by a sigh of relief. Kyle swallowed the cum, and looked at Stan weird, after the raging hormones had died down a little.

After both gained their breaths back, Stan was the first one to break the silence.

"_So_...."

"So...."

"What was with the websites?" Kyle was shocked. He had asumed that after such a heavy jump to 3rd base, in no less than 5 minutes mid you, Stan's mind would be far from what Kyle was doing before Stan got here.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I always see you go on deviantArt, looking at pictures of us that some fans drew. But today you just went on some cheap site on Google. I thought the great Kyle Broflovski had more class than that." The smirk on Stan's face did little to stop the confusion forming on Kyle's.

"Was I dreaming, or did the stuff that just happened, not really happen?" Stan stared at Kyle for a moment, before smiling with an answer.

"No, it did," Kyle sighed with relief. "But all I'm saying is that instead of letting this happen, you should confront the staff members at deviant Art and let them know how disgruntled it makes you feel....and how sad it makes me, since watching you violate yourself to fanart isn't as rewarding if you're on a cheap website. Honestly Kyle, it's like your ears don't even work when you masturbate. I watch you all the time, moaning my name, over and over." Once again, Stan had done little to keep Kyle's expression from chaninging. This time, it changed from confused, to fully embarrased and flustered.

"I-I'll write them a letter I guess..."

"I have a better idea. We can take pictures of us the next time we decide to "play" again and send them to dA. Actually, come to think of it, I think I brought a camera with me." Kyle gave a nervous gulp.

"Oh _Kyle_..." Nothing Kyle did could keep that smirk from forming on Stan's face.

* * *

**Soo......too rushed, too limey? or citrusy? or whatever the heck you call male lemons.... OTL**

**lol, breaking the fourth wall is always fun, but seems redundant to me.**

**R&R plz 3 and much love to all my fellow style fans ;D**


End file.
